13. Yuukei Yesterday IV
Yuukei Yesterday IV (夕景イエスタデイ IV Yūkei Iesutadei IV) is the thirteenth chapter of the Kagerou Daze manga. Summary : Takane is confronted by her opponent after he loses, but she quickly denies the fact of her being the Lightning Dancer Ene, much to his companion's confusion to what he was talking about. The former then states that “She performed so well at the Dead Bullet -1989- Tournament, It was called 'The Dancer Legend.'” : As Takane thinks that she will get caught red-handed as the guy's description about her was indeed true, she yells at him to get out of the room. Then, he compares that she uses the same technique that Ene uses, the Phantom Waltz Holy Nightmare to add reference to his statement. The young woman then frets and hisses at them both that she is not Lightning Dancer Ene for the last time, and begs them to get out. Due to the racket that the trio was making, Haruka pops up and asks them what was wrong, but was left interrupted as Takane screams for everyone to get out. Afraid of the girl, the three men leave the room in a rush. : Takane tries to reassure herself that Haruka hasn't heard any of the racket from before. She states in her mind that only a “Chuunibyou” would come up with a name like that, to her embarrassment. Afraid that if Haruka finds out about her online identity he would be deeply repulsed by it, Takane states that she would have no choice but to delete it and die. : In her imagination, it shows a clearly repelled Haruka towards her. As she thinks more about it, she did not notice Haruka until he shows up behind her. Takane frets as she knew that she was taking out loud, and asks him on what he heard when he got there. The latter replies, explaining that he heard her say that she had no choice but to delete her account and die. : Due to her stuttering, she thinks that she seems definitely suspicious, and that Haruka might find out about her weird account due to her reactions. But instead of finding out, Haruka praises Takane on her win, also saying that it was fun due to her cooperation. She sighs, grateful that he apparently hadn't find out and adds that it was an easy win for her. In her mind, she says that as long as the Number One nationwide veteran doesn't come, there's no way that she could lose. : When Haruka praises Takane again, saying that he would definitely want to watch her play as Ene and use her move Phantom Waltz Holy Nightmare Technique for himself, she spits out the soda she was drinking from the shock. Incidentally, the men who she played against earlier gushed on how the famous gamer Lightning Dancer Ene held a booth inside the school, which led Haruka to find out. : As the young woman remembers the vision of seeing him be repulsed by her, she instead sees his face shining in amazement. Haruka therefore asks Takane to teach him sometime, as the fact sparks an interest to play with her. Despite all of that, in the end Takane is glad that he found out after all. : New customers arrive, which then Haruka answers the door. Takane comments that even though that he is sickly, a guy like him could be attentive at some times. A guy with a black hoodie goes inside, saying that he looked forward to playing against Takane, bowing. She says the same thing to him. While she told her new opponent that she would explain the rules, Takane turned to Haruka, telling him that she would give her best shot. : The boy in the black hoodie asks a girl named Kido if she wanted to play, which startles Takane, as there was no one in the booth except for the two of them. Takane couldn't hold a yelp of surprise when suddenly a girl appears when Takane knows that she wasn't there a moment ago. While Kido agrees to play against Takane, Kano notices the discomfort of the young woman, stating that Kido has a kind of weak presence, so that people often don't notice her. Kido retorts back by punching him in the stomach. : Takane wonders if the girl in front of her is actually a ghost, but dismisses it quickly. They start the game, on which Kido picks the normal difficulty. Takane feels pity for the girl so she holds back until she notices that there are only 30 seconds left and that they had the same amount of points.. Due to the fact that Kido predicted the outcome of the game to her loss, she uses her eye power to make the targets in front of Takane disappear, much to her surprise. Soon after, all of the targets in the game turn invisible, except for Kido that could see them and shoot them down. The game ends at 36800 points for Takane and 36700 for Kido. Kano points out that his companion lost, and that she should apologize to the 'Onee-san' who played against her since Kido cheated. The girl, guilty from her crime, starts crying and walks out. As Takane doesn't understand what happened in the game, she tells Kano that it was just a glitch and it wasn't his friend's fault. As Kano leaves after Kido, he replies saying that she may not believe him, but Kido actually used a psychic ability. : A cry of surprise comes from the outside, the voice belonging to Haruka. He dashes inside, asking Takane if her previous competitor was there the whole time. She replies affirmatively pointing to the scores flashing on the computer. : Haruka, who is carrying bags of food, and Takane walk around the stalls, as it is their break time. When the latter tells him that she would pay him back for all the food that she ate, he dismissed it, saying that their teacher had given Haruka 10,000 yen from winning Pachinko. Haruka continues to eat huge parts of the food that they bought, and Takane warns him that he will get fat if he continues to do so, but Haruka informs her that no matter how much food he eats, he would never get fat. Takane tells him that she wishes to have a body that never gets hungry and that doesn't need sleep as well, but Haruka confessed that it would be boring in his opinion. : In the end, three men in military styled clothing pass by the stands where Takane and Haruka were sitting by, both finding it odd; the latter inspected that it might be some type of fashion. Takane in the other hand hopes that they would not go to their booth, but somehow she has a bad feeling about it. Gallery g017.jpg|Kano and Kido's appearances g024.jpg|Takane and Kido's scores g025.jpg Taakkaaanee.jpg|Haruka reassuring Takane that no matter how much she changes, he will never hate her. See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:All pages Category:Manga Category:Volume 3